User blog:TXlonghorns1994/The Wiki Psychic Agency : PART 1
Part 1 of The Wiki Psychic Agency: Jake Anderson was sitting on his couch watching the local news like he did every other night of the week. Apparently there had been a jewel heist at a local jewelry store earlier that day and the news team was covering the story. They were currently interviewing the owner of the store. Jake noticed that as the owner was talking, he appeared to be nervous and he was avoiding eye contact with the news anchor. ''' ''He did it. ''Jake concluded. He then proceeded to pick up the phone and dial 911 to notify the Miami Police Department. ' ''RING RING RING '' '''Dispatcher': 911. What's your emergency? Jake: Hi, my name is Jake Anderson. That jewel heist they are reporting on the news? Yeah, the owner did it. Dispatcher: Sir, are you sure? How do you know this? Jake: It's all in his body language. He's shaking and he won't make eye contact with the reporter. Dispatcher: Are you absolutely sure? Jake: '''Yes! I am 100% certain. '''Dispatcher: Ok sir, thank you for your assistance. Two days later at the Miami Police Department... Jo: Can I help you with something? Jake: I called in a tip and I am here to pick up my reward. Jo: What's your name? Jake: Jake Anderson. Jo: We have been expecting you, follow me, Mr. Anderson. She leads him down the hallway and they continue to walk until they reach the door to one of the interrogation rooms. ''' '''Jake: What's going on? Why am I being led into an interrogation room? These are for criminals, I'm no criminal! Jo: We just have a couple of questions to ask you, Mr. Anderson. Follow me inside, please. They enter the room and Detective Annie Cresta and Cam Saunders (HA! See what I did there?) were already sitting at the table. ''' '''Annie: Hello, Mr. Anderson, I'm Detective Cresta and this is my parter, Detective Suanders. Please take a seat. Jake: Why am I being questioned? I haven't done anything wrong. At least not today…. Cam: Just do what she asked, and take a seat! Jake sits at the table across from the detectives. Jake: Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. ] Cam: Just shut up and listen! Annie shoots her partner a glare. Anne: Cam! Would you calm down? Now, Mr. Anderson, we have brought you here for questioning because we have some suspicions regarding the tip that you had called in the other day. Jake: What about it? Annie: It's just that it seems pretty far fetched that you would know that simply from watching the news…. Jake: Seriously?! I do this all the time! I have called in countless tips and you have never called me in for questioning! Also, you caught the bad guys every time! Cam: Exactly! So you understand our suspicions. The only way someone would know all of that information was if they were working with the crooks from the inside. Jake: What?! You honestly think that? Annie: Well, Mr. Anderson, you really don't leave us with a choice. How else would you know all of that? Jake: What if I told you I was psychic? Cam and Annie look at each other with confused expressions. Cam: Psychic? Do you honestly believe we are going to believe that one? Jake: It's true. I can prove it to you Cam: We don't have time for this nonsense! He notices that Annie has a tan line on her finger where a wedding band would be. He places his pointer finger and his middle finger on his temple like he is having a vision. ''' '''Jake: Detective Saunders, don't be a rabid porcupine. I am telling the truth. For example, you, Detective Cresta, have recently gone through a divorce. Annie eyes open wide with astonishment. Annie: How could you possibly know that?! Jake shrugs his shoulders with a smug look on his face. Jake: The spirits told me. Cam: The spirits? This is bullshit! You seriously aren't buying this, are you, Cresta? Annie: I don't know, it's just pretty incredible that he knew that! Cam: There could be ANY explanation as to why he knew that you are recently divorced! Annie: Oh yeah! Like what? Cam: Well, um, ……….. like- Annie: Ha! See? You got nothin'. Mr. Anderson, you are free to go. We have no further questions right now. Jake stands up and is about to leave. ''' '''Cam: What!? You can't just let him go like that! Annie: Cam, we have nothing keeping him here. But, Mr. Anderson, believe me, we had better not find out that you're lying. Jake: Understood, Ma'am. I assure you that I am telling the truth. Jake leaves the room and he can hear the detectives yelling each other as he closes the door and walks away. I can't believe that she ACTUALLY bought that! Seriously? A psychic? 'TO BE CONTINUED….. ' Category:Blog posts